


Who I Really Am

by ACNHHH



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACNHHH/pseuds/ACNHHH
Summary: Astrid Hofferson, shieldmaiden of Berk and second-in-command of the dragon riders, swears to tell everything to her betrothed,Hiccup Haddock,even secrets. She tells him everything, except for one. Will Hiccup still accept her after finding out the truth?(Story is set in the Race to the edge timeline)





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD.**

**CHAPTER ONE:** **WHERE'S ASTRID?**

It was an early hour at the Dragons' Edge. The sun isn't shining yet and all of the inhabitants of the island are deep asleep, except Astrid Hofferson. Astrid Hofferson is one of Berk's best warriors and shieldmaiden, second-in-command of the Dragon Riders and betrothed to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, heir of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk. She is currently packing her things in her satchel for she is planning on going somewhere without letting anyone. Once she is done, she quickly went down to the stables and fetch Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder, up.

"Good morning, Stormfly! Do you like to go on flying?"She asked her dragon while scratching her chin.

Stormfly squacked happily in response which means she wanted to. Upon knowing this, her rider immediately saddled up and left the edge without letting anyone know where she is going.

" Looks like you and me are going for a long heck of a flight. Let's go girl!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third had woken up and greeted his dragon Toothless, a Night Fury. It was early in the morning and sun's shining so brightly. He got out of the bed and sauntered to the clubhouse for breakfast. When he got in there, he greeted his friends with warmth.

"A pleasant morning, gang! I hope everyone's doing fine."he greeted his fellow riders with a smile as he sat on the chair.

"Today is okay, H, my man. Pretty fine, for now."Tuffnut replied with a bit of uncertainty.

"Sun is shining,Terrible Terrors are singing happily and yet so far, No Dragon Hunter attacks which is good for us."Ruffnut stated.

"Well for me, I've been checking out the Dragon Eye and I've found a new dragon. The Abyss Shrieker. It is a-"Fishlegs started babbling ecstatically but Snotlout quickly cuts him off.

"Shut it, Fishface. To early for your 'nerdy' discoveries. Why don't we just eat our food first and tell us your 'discoveries' later? "Snotlout said with irritation as he started to eat his food which Ruffnut cooked earlier, Yak Chops.

Fishlegs glared at Snotlout but the others are staring at him with a "really" face.

"Fine."Fishlegs finally grumbled in defeat.

The riders started eating their food. But suddenly Snotlout remembered that he didn't answered Hiccup yet.

"By the way,Hiccup. It is too nice for you to ask. Snotlout the Hero is here again ready to save the day." Snotlout said with pride.

The others laugh at this and Hiccup finally said:"Um... to hear that guys!"

He was about to continue eating his food when he noticed that all the others are here except for Astrid.

"Guys, have you happen to see Astrid?"he asked.

"Well she isn't in here."Tuffnut said with his mouth full.

"Duh. It's obvious doofus that she isn't."Ruffnut told Tuffnut and they started fighting each other using their utensils.

"Stop fighting you muttonheads. Anyway, I haven't seen her around today. Probably she is just training in the woods like she always does."Snotlout stated.

"Sure she is. But she never misses breakfast."Hiccup answered.

"I saw her left the Edge earlier this morning when I was about to pee. She was bringing her satchel packed with a lot of stuff, I guess."says Fishlegs.

"Is she leaving us already. No fair!"Ruffnut protested.

"Maybe she already resigned."Tuffnut suggested.

"Or maybe she'll just go to Berk."Snotlout added.

"Snotlout had a point. She may miss her family so, she decided to visit them. I think I'll follow her to Berk to ensure that she is safe."Hiccup told the others.

"What about us?"Snotlout asked.

"You guys stay. The Edge can't be left defenseless. Dragon Hunters might attack anytime. I trust you guys."Hiccup said with finality.

They just nodded in agreement. Hiccup finished his meal faster than the others. After that, he took off to Berk to follow Astrid and find her, hopefully.

**A/N:Chapter of this New story is already done! If you think that it is pretty lame, I tell you. Things are just getting started and there are many more to come in the succeding chapters. See you next time!I hope you'll support this story.**

**-ACNHHH**

* * *


	2. Where She Went

**CHAPTER TWO: WHERE SHE WENT**

After long hours of flight on the back of a dragon, Astrid Hofferson finally reached the Barbaric Archipelago, tired and a bit hungry. She went into an island, 3 hours west of Berk Island. The island was indeed big. She landed on the island and wandered in it. She did some sight seeing while her dragon took her nap. The island was abandoned. You can see the ruins of a burned village even though became like that years ago. On the inner part of the island, flourished tall trees and hidden cliffs and waterfalls which is a truly great sight.

Astrid Hofferson walked around until she reached a hill within the island with a sword plunged into it. She kneeled looking into the sword, half smiling and half crying. Instead, she chose not to cry and show weakness. A few moments later she took a deep breath of the fresh air and she started speaking.

"Ah, Bog Burglar Island! Such a wonderful sight indeed. No matter how many years have passed. Right mother?"she said as she once again faced the sword."By the way, it is me your daughter Astrid, I mean Camicazi. Such a long time. How many years have passed? Fifteen? And now is the only time I have got to visit you. For the past years I have never forgotten you. Such a pity to lose a great mother and chieftess. Big Boobied Bertha! Great chieftess of the Bog Burglars. Anyway, how are you? Me, I'm just fine mother. Mama and Papa Hofferson or Aunt Helga and Uncle Olaf indeed took care of me. There are so many changes that happen around here. Imagine? Years ago we are fighting dragons. But now we are riding and befriending them! And I was one of the first who did that! Can you believe it? I hope you are still alive, so you can see my achievements. I am sure you are very proud of me by now. And I am very happy because you know us. All women tribe, right? But guess what? I am betrothed to your friend's son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third who changed things lot. Not just things but people, including is different from every traditional Viking man. He refused to do the viking way and defied it. Seems like I am breaking the tradition, like you did. You married father, well may Odin bless his soul. A Hofferson, a Hooligan. Well, I may say breaking the tradition runs in the family, eh?"she said as she chuckled.

She continued talking to the sword as if her real mother was that, she laid beside the sword, relaxing and reminiscing the past. Hoping that she could go back and save her mother and tribe.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third left the Dragon's Edge to his fellow Dragon Riders and decided to follow his fiancé back to Berk as he thought.

-_That is the only place she could have been_-he thought.-_But what if?Nevermind!_-

Knowing that Astrid is a very strong, capable and independent woman. He never stopped to worry about her welfare. That is how he loves her. He loves her very much. He loves her, everything about her. It is indeed true love.

Finally,it was dawn when he reached Berk. And went to the place that she could only go...The Hofferson Residence.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. I am sorry because it is very short. This story is one of my short drabbles when I was in the eighth grade and now I decided to publish it and make it longer. But the length doesn't really matter. What matters is the content. Like in real life or say a quote from the original HTTYD books of Cressida Cowell:"What's within is more important than what is without." Anyway, I still hope you like it. See you again next time!;)**

**-ACNHHH**

**PS: So Astrid is Camicazi! :O OMT(Oh my thor).**


	3. Finding Astrid

**CHAPTER THREE:FINDING ASTRID**

The Hofferson Residence...or simply House Hofferson is the only place on Berk she could only go, if not the Academy or the Forge. Hiccup went in there to see if Astrid is there. The house is a typical Viking house made of wood and decorated with dragon head as a symbol of their clan. It is a bit smaller than the Haddock household and is located in near the plaza. When he reached the house, he dismounted on Toothless and approached the doorstep.

"Stay right there,Toothless."He told his dragon who obediently follows.

He knocked on the door until someone opened the door for him. It was Mr. Hofferson.

He is a man in his mid-forties. Tall, blonde and buff. Just the traditional Viking. But he is also smart and respected by the others. He is a bit baffled why Hiccup is there, assuming that he is on the Dragons' Edge with the others. But nevertheless, he greeted him with a smile and a cheerful tone.

"Oh, it is you, Hiccup, lad! Nice to see you again. How are you? It's been months already since you last went here. Come. Come inside." he said to Hiccup as he gestured with his hands for Hiccup to enter.

"No. But thanks Mr. Hofferson. I-"he started but the man quickly cuts him off.

"I insist." He told Hiccup with emphasis.

They entered the house and both seated on the wooden chairs of the said house.

"My wife is cooking the dinner and the kids are helping her. Maybe you must come and join us."Mr. Hofferson said.

"No sir. It isn't necessary."Hiccup shook his head.

"It is. You are family. Besides, where is Astrid? Is she with you? And what are you doing in here?" asked Mr. Hofferson in curiosity.

"Well, I am here on Berk because I am finding Astrid. I am truly worried about her condition right went off the Edge without us knowing where she'd go. Assuming that she misses you, her family, I decided to go here, to find her."Hiccup stated.

"But she isn't in here." Mr. Hofferson said.

"She didn't tell you that she would visit or something?"Hiccup asked him.

"No, she didn't."He replied.

"Okay. That's it. Thank you, Mr. Hofferson for offering me dinner. But it isn't important this very moment. What matters is Astrid's safety. I'll just go and find her." Hiccup declared.

Mr. Hofferson nodded in agreement.

"Hiccup, take care and please bring Astrid home,safe."

"I will." Hiccup promised.

He went out of the house and approached Toothless.

"Well, bud. Astrid is not in here. Maybe, I'll go find her somewhere else." He already mounted his dragon and is ready to take-off that's when a familiar voice spoke.

"Where are you going,son. Going to Berk without me knowing and leaving?"

Hiccup froze and turned around to see his father,Stoick the Vast.

"Dad!Uh, It's urgent."

"Tell me."Stoick demanded.

"I, actually, am finding Astrid. Because she left the Edge without us knowing. I want to know if she is safe. And since she wasn't in their house, I decided to go and find her in another place."Hiccup stated what happened.

"I see. You really love the lass, don't you? Go ahead. Find her and be safe. Just break us the news when you find her."Stoick told his son.

"Yes dad. Anyway, did you happen to see her around?" Hiccup nodded and asked.

"No." Stoick answered firmly.

"Okay. Let's go bud."

Then they took off. First, they make a round on the island. Second, they checked the cove. Unfortunately, they didn't find Astrid in both of their attempts. So they left Berk and searched on the neighboring island if she is there.

Murderous, none. Villainy, none. Hysteria, none. Uglithug, none. It is already the break of the day and still, no Astrid.

"Where could she be?"That's the question that filled his mind that time. But since they are hungry and tired, they have decided to take a break at a near island they spotted. It has an abandoned village and rich forest. It was Bog-Burglar Island. They have landed and wandered the village a few moments later until they have reached the top of a hill where they have saw and recognize a person sitting in there. It was Astrid.

Hiccup decided to go near her and called her name.

"Astrid! There you are. You had me worried."

Astrid called turned to the person who called her and is very shocked to see who it is.

"Hiccup?! Wh-what are you doing here?" she blurted out.

"It doesn't matter. What's more important question is: what are you doing here? You had all of us worried! I've searched for you everywhere and turns out, you are here. And why? Didn't you missed me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

00000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:So that's it for this chapter! Another cliffhanger. So for those who are asking, 'Why do I keep on making cliffhangers?' this is my answer. Cliffhangers brings much excitement to the reader and a bit of thrill factor. That's why I love to write chapters with cliffhangers, as well as to read one(I just can't stop ). It might not satisfy one's expectation but it will turn out all good in the end. Thanks for reading! Until next time.:)**

**-ACNHHH**


	4. You Don't Trust Me

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

000000000000000000000000000000000

Last time on Who I Really Am...

_"Hiccup?! Wh-what are you doing here?" she blurted out._

_"It doesn't matter. What's more important question is: what are you doing here? You had all of us worried! I've searched for you everywhere and turns out, you are here. And why? Didn't you missed me?"_

**CHAPTER FOUR: YOU DON'T TRUST ME**

"Of course. Yes! I missed you, Hiccup. Thing is, I didn't expect you to be here because I thought you were on the Dragons' Edge." she answered.

Hiccup come more closer and decided to sit beside her. Then he faced her, looked into her eyes and said with a questioning tone,more likely,he is interrogating her with his brows knitted a little bit.

"You have not really answered my question yet. What are you doing here on the Bog-Burglar Island and why did you leave without letting us know where you are going?"

"Nothing."says Astrid making Hiccup's eyebrows raised in curiosity and doubt.

"Are you sure?"Hiccup said sternly with a deep and low voice.

Astrid sighed and laughed nervously.

"Fine, you got me there.I just went back to Berk earlier to visit um... my family. And after that, I decided to wander this place."she lied. "As you can see,this island of the Bog-Burglars,is a place full of nature's wonders. It is a worth to explore, don't ya think?" she tried to divert the topic.

"Of course, it is." Hiccup deadpanned. "So, if you have visited your parents on Berk, then why haven't they seen you or knew you were coming? Astrid, I went earlier to your house on Berk. I have personally talked to your father. I know you are lying to me, for I know you more than the all others." Astrid gulped at hearing the statement." I trust you to tell me everything. Even secrets. So if it is what I thought, you can tell me about it. You know that you can trust me."

"Yes,you are right. It is a secret. Very personal and a family secret. I'm sorry Hiccup, but I couldn't tell you." Astrid said with a soft voice, looking into the ground, avoiding his gaze.

Hiccup held Astrid's hands and looked at her with a soft smile."

"Astrid, look at me. We are family and you can trust me with everything. Tell me and I won't tell what you said to me to others. I promise." he tries to persuade her." Or if you are not yet ready, I am willing to wait until you are ready to tell me."

"No." she replied with finality. The smile in his face turns into a frown and the then seconds after, his face becomes emotionless, trying to hide his real feelings of pain. Pain, because of this secret. He feels betrayed. He loves Astrid so much and trusts her. But why can't she trust him?

"Why? You don't fully trust me Astrid, do you?" he asks her.

"Positive. I trust you with everything, with all my heart." she told him.

"Then, why can't you tell me about it? I am your boyfriend, partner, leader and confidante. For Thor's sake!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Astrid opened her mouth halfway, ready to answer Hiccup's question. But then she shut it.

"Then no! You. Do. Not. Trust. Me. YOU DO NOT TRUST ME."He said with a bit of hurt in his voice. There's a crack in his mask but he would not let her show it, not now after the current events. Instead, he stood up and whistled Toothless to come over. Hiccup ran and Astrid immediately followed him.

"Hiccup, wait! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, away from here. You might guess. But it is nothing of your business." Hiccup said coldly to Astrid. He started to mount Toothless up. But then, he immediately saw a terror flying his way. It was Iggy, Fishlegs' terror, carring some message written in a rolled paper.

He get the rolled paper from the dragon's neck. He patted the dragon and mumbled, "Thank you, Iggy. Good boy."

He unrolled the paper and reads the message which made his eyes widened slowly. Astrid asked him despite of what happened.

"What does it says,Hiccup?"

"Mount up, Astrid. We are going back to the Edge."

"Why?"

"The Edge is under attack by the Hunters."

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Reader:Why do you have to be so rude?!**

**Asta/ACNHHH*wears halo and angel wings* *smiles innocently* Rude? I don't know what you are talking about.**

**Reader: Stop being innocent!* snaps fingers that replaces halo and angel wings with devil horns and devil wings* That's much better.**

**Asta/ACNHHH:Why did you do that?!**

**Reader:That's for making Hiccstrid fight.*throws a book to the poor writer***

**Asta/ACNHHH:OUCH!**

**Reader:And that's for everything else.**

**Asta/ACNHHH:It's part of the story. Climax. But you should read more to know what will happen next. I promise you will like the succeding chapters.**

**Reader: May I see?**

**Asta/ACNHHH*Hides the draft for the next chapter* Nuh-uh. You need to wait. *Smiles evilly;)***

**Reader:Fine!**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN... *hides*** **Sorry if this chapter has to be like this but it is a part of the story, anyway. Anyway, I promise you to make the story to meet your expectations and surpass it. Thank you for reading amd supporting my work. You guys are amazing.:) See you next time!:)**

**Yours truly,**

**Asta(ACNHHH)**


	5. Defend the Edge

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

00000000000000000000000000000000

**CHAPTER FIVE:DEFEND THE EDGE**

"The Edge is under attack by the Hunters."

"What?! I think we need to go back and do something about it." Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. They mounted up on their dragons, left the Bog-Burglar Island and fly to the Edge in the fastest speed they could. The earlier they could arrive, the better. While on their way, neither one of them spoke to each other. Well, for several reasons, obviously. Hiccup is upset of Astrid keeping a secret to him, so he just focused his attention in flying Toothless. On the other hand, Astrid knew that Hiccup doesn't want to talk to her. Hence, what happened.

But for now, they both only have one goal, and that is to help their friends defend their base from their enemies and ensure their safety.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I have already sent a Terror mail to Hiccup and Astrid. They might arrive in a few hours. But for now, maybe we could have the Hunters ourselves." Fishlegs said.

"You don't have to tell that to us, Fishface. It isn't necessary." Snotlout retorted.

"Rude." Ruffnut muttered under her breath.

They went out of the clubhouse and mount up on their dragons to take those Hunter Ships whose moving toward the Edge. At first, they thought that they could neutralize the number of ships, but when they saw the ships, they're faces' expression turned in horror. A whole batallion of battle ships surrounds the edge. After seeing this, they decided to go back to the clubhouse.

"We are outnumbered! What can we do now?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"We can't fight them."Tuffnut told them.

"Not to mention, we'll going to lose this one." Ruffnut added.

"No, I say we fight!" Fishlegs insisted.

"Wow! Is this really Fishlegs talking?" Ruffnut said in awe a bit fan-girling.

"How? We do not have a strategy,also we are outnumbered. Hiccup and Astrid are not here. They are our best members." Snotlout asked.

"Yeah. I totally agree. Sometimes, Snotlout thinks with sense." Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

"Hey!"

"Are you just going to give up?!The two might not be in here but they entrusted us to defend the Edge against intruders like Dragon Hunters. We shouldn't break their trust. You might already losing hope, for they outnumbered us but if they're here, they'll never give up. Look, maybe we just needed to avoid them reaching the island. Hiccup and Astrid won't be back in the few hours. We can do it!" Fishlegs encouraged his fellow riders.

"Wow Fish. That's on heck of a speech." says Tuffnut ,obviously, in a surprised manner.

"Very leader-like, Impressive and unexpected. I'm surprised." Ruffnut described.

"Very accurate decription, sister Nut." complimented Tuffnut.

"Thank you, brother Nut."Ruffnut thanked her brother.

"Shut up, you two! So, temporary leader, Fishface,what's our plan?" Snotlout asked.

"Split up,take on the element of surprise and sink those ships. Destroy it, if you wanted to." Fishlegs stated the plan.

They started going out and mounted up their dragons.

"You know, I'm starting to like Fishlegs as a leader." Tuffnut told his sister as he mounts up on Belch.

So, that's what they did. They splitted up having Snotlout on the west, Twins on the East ,and Fishlegs on the south of the Island, leaving the northern part of the island vulnerable. They went on flying low and attacked the ships in surprise, sinking most of the ships. But even though, they have prevented the ships from reaching the coast, they didn't know that small boats with several Hunters in them already reached the Northern part of the island. They thought that they have already defeated the Hunters which made them celebrate their victory. But suddenly, an explosion happen.

"Whoa! What did you two did again?!" Snotlout point to the Twins direction.

"We didn't. We were with you the whole time." Tuffnut replied.

Fishlegs went outside and went back to the clubhouse to tell the others what he saw.

"Fish, why are you panting?" Tuffnut asked ,while Ruffnut and Snotlout assisted Fishlegs

"They are on the island." Fishlegs panted.

"Who?"

"The Hunters."

"But we already defeated them, right?" Ruffnut asked.

"Shit. I know how they got in here. We left the North of the Island vulnerable." Fishlegs realized.

"It doesn't matter now we must-" Snotlout started,but he was quickly cutted off when a plasma blast and a woman yelling a battle cry was heard outside. Several screaming hunters were also heard on the background.

"They're back."Ruffnut mumbled."Thank Thor."

They went outside to see Hiccup and Astrid with Toothless and Stormfly knocking off the Hunters and sending them off the Edge. They might have started the job ,but the other two surely ended it.

"Hiccup, Astrid! You two are back."

The two turned their heads around to see this friend calling them. They immediately rushed and hugged them. The two were very happy that they're okay.

"What happened to you guys?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you all okay?" Astrid also asked.

"We're fine. The Hunters attacked earlier and we have sank their ships. Fishlegs took the lead." says Ruffnut.

Fishlegs blushed with this statement for he is proud of himself.

"That's good for you, Fishlegs!" Astrid exclaimed.

"You are making a very good leader An example." Hiccup complimented.

"Anyway, since we only have three dragons with us, we are just able to take the enemies on the different directions at the same time. South, west and east, leaving the northern part of the island vulnerable. We might take over the hunter ships and forgot about the northern part. Hence, we celebrated our little victory that's when the Hunters attacked the island by foot. And then, you two came." Snotlout explained.

"But, it doesn't matter anymore. The more important thing is that we've defended the Edge, all of us are safe and the two of you are back."Fishlegs shook his head and smiled.

"Speaking of you two, where have you been? What happened to you?"Tuffnut raised a brow.

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged glances, but there is a moment of silence. Until Ruffnut broke it.

"Looks like it's a long, juicy story, eh?" she said with a devious smirk.

"So, what is it?" Fishlegs' eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"I can't believe you guys are ganging up against us!" Astrid huffed.

"Not me." Snotlout told the others.

"Guys, can we just discuss it tomorrow? We just got from a long travel and we are tired. I think you guys, too. So, I see you all tomorrow?" Hiccup waved his hands and went to his hut after his statement.

"What's with, H?"asked Tuffnut.

"He usually wanted to talk with us when he came back from long travel." Snotlout said with his arms folded on his chest.

The others stared at him.

"What?! Of course, it's just an observation."

"He's just really tired. I'll go after him." Astrid sighed and went to follow Hiccup, leaving the other Riders behind.

She reached his door and knocked. She opened the door, entered and called him.

"Hiccup? Can I speak with you? Don't worry it will only take a moment." says Astrid with a soft and gentle voice.

"Fine. Go ahead, Astrid." Hiccup said tonelessly.

"It's about what happened earlier on Bog Burglar Island. I'm-"she started but Hiccup interrupted, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Please, Astrid. If its just what you wanted to talk about, just go. I don't want to talk about it now."

"But Hiccup-"

"I said go! Please. Give me some time and space."

Astrid did not do anything but to leave. She thought that Hiccup needs time to heal, for he must be hurt by her and her family secret. But, it isn't just Hiccup who's got hurt, she also is.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:That's all for this chapter. I have faced a little difficulty in writing this chapter. But thanks to clank2662 for giving couple of ideas for this chapter. See ya on the next update!**

**ACNHHH**


	6. Cold

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**CHAPTER SIX:COLD**

Days have turned into weeks. Weeks have turned into a month. A month. It has been a month since Hiccup turned cold into Astrid.

Since then, they have not talk into one another, unless, it's really necessary or an emergency, that is urgently needed to be taken care of.

The other Riders didn't really notice what is happening between the other two and are only doing their normal routine. For instance, Hiccup didn't recently shown up, so they might just have been thinking that he is just modifying a new invention of his, as well as, plotting a plan against the Dragon Hunters, which is a regular thing for them to encounter. Astrid, on the other hand, is still sad. For, she and her boyfriend currently aren't in good terms. She did understand why and also respected that he needed a time to think, space. Also, she knew that it's her fault in the first place. Even though, what she is feeling right now, she have managed to conceal hey feelings from the others, for Vikings should be stronger then to bother their mere feelings and so that, the others wouldn't know what is happening or think that she's weak.

Despite the fact that she is a Viking, she isn't numb. She loves Hiccup and she couldn't take our anymore. She us ready to tell the truth him even at all costs, for she trusts him and knows that he also does. So, she decided to go to his hut to confess everything about her past and to fix the matter between them.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiccup is currently in his hut, plotting a move against the Dragon Hunters and their leader Viggo Grimborn. It is a plan of infiltration, to know what the enemy has in store for them in the very near future. But his mind cannot focus on what he's doing. For the reason that his mind is drifting on somewhere else. He is deeply thinking about his girlfriend and second-in-command, Astrid, and what happen between them during the past month.

Toothless can sense that his rider is in distress, so he croons and nuzzle his rider.

"Thank you for comforting me, bud."

Hiccup scratches the dragon's chin and talks to him.

"I was just thinking about Astrid. Have I been so hard to her? I mean, I respect her decision not to tell me about her secret but I am just upset because I felt that she did not fully trust me."

The dragon loyal Night Fury just listened as his rider continued talking.

"Do you think that I should've lower my stupid pride and apologize to her?"

Toothless nodded and licked his rider. And now, Hiccup is covered in dragon slobber.

"Ahh...Toothless!You know that doesn't washes off! But you are right, Toothless. I should really go to her right now."

He wiped himself and went to his door to see Astrid standing by. Surprised, he said:

"Astrid! What are you doing here." He said smiling and wide-eye in surprise.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Hope you won't shoo me away. I am ready to tell you my secret." she said. His words affected

her so much.

Hiccup what did you do?

Hiccup just held her hand and told her...

"No, I won't. And it's okay. I understand if you are forced to tell me. It's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have done it to you. Amd for that, I wanted to apologize. I know I was wrong, out of the line, if you will and I have let my pride to eat me up. So, sorry." he said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, Hiccup. If I were in your position, I will feel the same. And you were right, if I really trusted you, I'll tell you everything. So, here I come."

"Are you sure about that, Milady?" Hiccup asked her.

"Very." she stated simply.

"Well, guess what? Looks like I have nothing to do about it." he chuckled.

So, that's it. They came inside Hiccup's hut and Astrid told him everything that he needed to know about, especially now that they have fixed matters between them.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It is intended to be like that. But don't worry, things are getting pretty hot. So I suggest that you should stay pretty tuned to this story for the next happening;-) Anyway, thanks for reading and see you on the next update!:)**.

**-ACNHHH:-)**


	7. The Secret

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

000000000000000000000000000000000

**CHAPTER SEVEN:THE SECRET**

"Hiccup, you remember a month ago when you asked about what am I doing on Bog-Burglar Island?" Astrid asked him.

"Yeah. I did. You told me that you were exploring the wonders of that place." Hiccup nodded.

"Absolutely. But the truth is, I am visiting my mother." she stated.

"Your mother? But your mother is back on Berk." he said, a little bit confused.

"Yes, you do have a point. Anyway, the one that I am talking about is my real mother." she told him.

"Are you saying to me that you are adopted by the Hoffersons? But you are pretty much alike!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah. They're my relatives anyway." Astrid stated simply.

"Tell me how did it happen."Hiccup requested.

"But you make sure that you listen for what you are asking is going to be a long story."she said poking a finger on Hiccup's chest.

"I will, Milady."Hiccup promised.

_Flashback from 15 years ago..._

_"Long time ago, I was living as a child on the Bog-Burglar Island also known as Splash, because of the big waves that splashes the shore,with my real mother, Big-Boobied Bertha, chief of the Bog-Burglars."_she started.

"So you were an heir?"he asked.

"Yes."

_"Splash is a good place to live. It is peaceful, as well as ,beautiful, until we were attacked by Berserkers, outcasts and Wild dragons. You see? Bog-Burglars make many enemies and a few allies including, attacks and raids by both dragons and humans , eventually became war. Many of our tribe members were struggling because of the frequent raids. Many died from the battle, if not, due to hunger. I wanted to help defend my tribe and my island from invasion. Even as a five-year-old kid, I know what to do. I beg my mother to agree, but she did not_.

'_Mommy! I wanted to fight and show the dwagons and the other ugly people that Bog-Buwglaws awen't weak!'_

'_No,_ Camicazi. _I think you should stay at Berk on your Hooligan is much safer in there.'_

_'But-'_

_'No buts. It's for the best.'_

_I couldn't oppose to my mother's decision for it was a fact that I possess a Hooligan blood in me. For my late mother married my real father who is a Hofferson which died in a , it was a week after when my mother and I sailed to Berk. We arrived a few hours later. We are lucky, because there were no raids on Berk that time. She brought me immediately in my uncle and aunt's house and introduce me to them. Then, she went to the Great Hall to talk to your father and summon his help to fight dragons. He agreed and they left as soon as possible. She bid goodbye to me and promised that she will come back. My mother, your father, my tribe and a couple of Hooligans went to Splash and fought dragons. I wish I was there to help. But there I was, helplessly staring at the window, hoping for their safe one day, ships returned. I run into the docks to see if my mother was there. But she isn't. Instead, Stoick approached us, or me to break the bad news._

'_We are very sorry, Camicazi. Your mother and your tribe are gone. I'm sorry. We did all of our best to save them but can't. I know it is pretty hard for you to lose someone close to your heart. I know that too. But you need to be strong and I know you need a place to stay. You can stay here.'_

_Hearing his words made me feel like my world is falling apart. I am now an orphan. A nobody. I was very sad that time. Not just sad but I was full of rage too. I wanted revenge. But I knew that it wasn't the right time. I wanted to bring back the past and save them, but I couldn' relatives, my aunt Helga and uncle Olaf felt sorry for me. They accepted me into their family as their own daughter and assured me that I can make my revenge to them someday._

'_Don't you worry, Camicazi, child. Your mother and tribe might be gone. But, we are still here for you and we will take care of you like our own child. Is that okay?'_

_I nodded._

'_Good. From now on, you will be called with your Hooligan name, Astrid and not with your Bog-Burglar name, Camicazi. Astrid Hofferson of the Fearless House Hofferson. Don't you cry. We will make sure that you'll be the best warriors of your generation and you'll avenge them soon.'"_

"I remembered it like yesterday. It is still painful for me. Anyway, I trained as soon and as hard as possible, so I'll get to be the best warrior if my generation and take my revenge on dragons, sooner. That is why I am so competitive and eager to place first in dragon training.I was furious when you did and I wanted to know your secret. But when you show me the truth, it changed my thought, forever. That's my story. I am afraid to tell you the truth. For maybe you won't accept me anymore."

"What makes you think that I won't accept you? I do accept you, no matter who you are. For, I love you, Astrid, Camicazi, or whatever your name is. Remember that." Hiccup told Astrid with a soft, caring voice. That's when Astrid stated crying.

"Astrid, are you crying?"he asked in concern.

"No, Hooligans and Bog-Burglars don't cry!"she explained, wiping her tears. "Thanks for accepting my past and I love you too." she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome."he smiled at her and kissed her too, but in the forehead. Then, they hugged each other.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Unbeknownst to them, the other riders were actually eavesdropping at their conversation and heard everything.

"So, Astrid is a Bog-Burglar?"Fishlegs asked in shock.

"Yeah Fishface. You heard it from her."Snotlout retorted,earning him a glare from Fishlegs.

"True. But why didn't she told us?" Tuffnut stated questioningly.

"Maybe we should have eavesdrop some more so we can find answers to our questions."Ruffnut stated simply.

They leaned themselves. With Ruffnut on the front, near the door. Tuffnut on her back. Snotlout at the back of Tuffnut and lastly,Fishlegs. They gently leaned and inched a bit forward to hear more of the conversation but Fishlegs leaned more than he should and losed his balance, ending up on top of his fellow riders and making a loud noise of the floor in front of Hiccup's hut.

"WHOA!"

**THUD!**

000000000000000000000000000000000

**THUD!**

A loud noise was heard outside Hiccup's hit that made them break their hug apart.

"What was that?!"Astrid asked.

"I don't know. Let's see to find out?" Hiccup answered.

They rushed and opened the door to see the other four with themselves stacked with each other.

"Ruffnut,Tuffnut,Snotlout and Fishlegs? What are you guys doing?!"

They looked at them and smiled innocently.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:That's all for this chapter. So the secret of Astrid, or Camicazi, is actually out. Not only to her betrothed, but also to her friends. And for that, they deserve an explaination. Find out on the next update.** **See you next time;-)!**

**-ACNHHH**


	8. Explanations

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

000000000000000000000000000000000

_Last time on Who I Really Am..._

_"Ruffnut,Tuffnut,Snotlout and Fishlegs? What are you guys doing?!"_

_They looked at them and smiled innocently._

**CHAPTER EIGHT: EXPLAINATIONS**

Hiccup and Astrid are waiting for concrete answers from their friends. But seeing them in their current position, they have deduced that they needed to get up first, so they have helped them to stand up. When they did, the couple raised their eyebrows, continuing to question them. There is a short moment of silence, until the Twins decided to break it with their signature dopey grins and Ruffnut spoke up.

"What else?Don't you two pretend that you didn't noticed. Of course, we are eavesdropping. Isn't it obvious?"

"And why would you do that?"Hiccup asked.

"Listen here, my one-legged friend. We are very curious. Well it's not like we haven't figured out what's going with you two. We aren't dumbs. We just wanted to know what caused that. Whether it is third party, misunderstanding, or..." Tuffnut explained to them calmly with matching hand gestures but Astrid cuts him off.

"And that is your business because?"

Astrid asked the others. Get teeth a bit gritted, meaning she's annoyed already with their antics.

"Because we needed to know what's wrong with you two. We are your friends. We are a team, gang, family. If you have problems, we are definitely here to help. You just needed to tell us everything, truthfully."Fishlegs finally butted in. And the others nodded in agreement with him.

Trying to stop the argument, Hiccup told them reassuringly , "It doesn't matter anymore. We already fixed that issue on our relationship. You don't really have to worry about it."

"Yeah, doesn't matter."Ruffnut said sarcastically, rolling her eyes."But that's one thing that really does."

"And what do you think is it, Ruff?"Astrid asked non-chalantly.

"Since we are good at eavesdropping, we heard about your secret, everything about it m"Tuffnut spoke up for her sister.

Hearing this, Astrid gulped while Hiccup seems to be nervous. But they tried their best to hide that.

"What secret?We don't have a secret right, babe?" she said innocently with a light chuckle as she looked at her boyfriend.

"No, of course. Um...w-we h-have nothing to hide. You know us guys." he stuttered.

"Drop the act and stop playing innocent, you two. Especially you, Astrid or shall I say Camicazi."Snotlout sneered.

Astrid was loss for words, as well as Hiccup. They can't say anything in defense because what Snotlout is saying is true.

"Now you have nothing to say for yourself, huh?"

"How long would you plan to keep it from us, your friends?!"

"I thought we are family."

"If Hiccup doesn't followed you, he wouldn't know. If we didn't eavesdropped, we won't either."

"We trusted the both of you."

"We deserve an explaination."

With this simultaneous statements from their friends, Astrid, miraculously had felt tears started filling her eyes. Though she did her best to conceal it, it doesn't stop

it from flowing. Hiccup started comforting her by running her back and decided to stop their friends from hurting her much further.

"Enough, all of you!" he exclaimed. His voice was booming all over, almost as loud as his father's voice."Stop forcing her into telling you everything!"

"Look who spoke up." Ruffnut snorted, her hands crossed on her chest.

"Hiccup, stop. They're right." Astrid finally spoke up, wiping her flowing tears and a bit sniffing." I owe everyone of you an explaination."

"Glad you know." Tuffnut said.

"Now, Astrid,start explaining." Snotlout commanded.

"I will." she said nodding. But then-

"Not here, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"Umm...Guys? How about the Clubhouse? Sounds good,right?" Fishlegs suggested. And luckily, no one objected. So, they decided to go to clubhouse and start hearing Astrid's explaination.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, start explaining Astrid or Camicazi, whatever YOU like to be called." Snotlout commanded pointing a finger to Astrid.

"Uhh... I know you guys are disappointed at me because of what happened." Astrid said as she look around them.

"Disappointed is definitely an understatement." Tuffnut stated raising his index finger to show that what he was saying is a matter-of-fact.

"I didn't actually plan to tell you guys this. Because it is a family secret and very -" Astrid continued but she Ruffnut interrupted, obviously with a hint of hurt and disappointed in her voice.

"But we are family. We all said that before. Though, you decided to keep the secret yourself."

"Would you please shut up and listen to her." Fishlegs said.

"Thanks, Fishlegs."Astrid thanked him."Anyway, you are right. We are family. I shouldn't have kept that from you. I am just scared that maybe you will treat me differently if you knew the truth."

"Why would we be? You know we won't judge you." Tuffnut said.

"You? Scared? Pshaw! Don't expect us to believe that. Your are 'Fearless'Astrid Hofferson!" Snotlout seconded.

"No. I am just a normal person and that's just a persona. Though, my family is entitled fearless, I still have fear. But we should be able to control it and definitely, surpass it." Astrid answered.

"Okay, we understand. Care to fill us on how you are a Hooligan at the same time a Bog-heir?" Fishlegs asked.

"Guys. Please, don't force her to tell you." Hiccup pleaded while waving his hand dismissively.

"No, Hiccup. I guess, it is time. You heard them and you also said it that we are family. So we need to trust each other about things." says Astrid.

Hiccup nodded in agreement and Astrid started to explain, or more likely, answer Fishlegs' question.

"My real father, Harild Hofferson, a Hooligan warrior and one of Stoick's trusted men met my mother at the Thing."

"Thing*?" Tuffnut asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is the meeting of the different tribes. Before, the topics are mostly dragon raids and Berserker, Outcast -" Fishlegs heartily answered but is cutted by Snotlout.

"Its fine. We already get the idea." Snotlout scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"As I am saying, he met my mother , Big-Boobied Bertha,at the Thing. They fall in-love, got married. You get the point." Astrid continued.

"How is it possible that a Bog-Burglar can marry a Hooligan? Bog-Burglars are an all-female tribe." Ruffnut asked.

"It is. And contrary to the popular belief, Bog-Burglars aren't all female. Splash's citizens are mostly have a low male were married but mostly Bog women are maidens." Astrid answered.

"If your mother and father are married, how come you became the heir of Bog-Burglars?" Tuffnut curiously asked.

"Mother is the heir that time, but when he married father, they decided to live on Berk. That time raids by humans and dragons are getting worse. My father was killed in a raid. Making my mother a widow then she decided to go back to Splash with me and raised me in there. But unfortunately, things that we never expected are bound to happen."

Now, that they have heard her statement or explaination, they have already understand Astrid's situation and feel a bit of sympathy for her loss.

"We're sorry for your loss."

"No. It's fine. I'm the one who should make an apology. It is wrong to hide it my secret from you, guys. Fear just ate me up and I don't know what to do.I am sorry. I hope you forgive me." she said.

"Apology accepted, A. Hoff."says Tuffnut.

"You are already forgiven, Astrid Camicazi." Snotlout declared.

While Fishlegs just smiled, as well as, Hiccup. And finally, Ruffnut, who is a bit more expressive of her feelings than usual. Ruffnut stood up and walk to where Astrid was sitting. Then, she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and started to speak.

"Maybe in the near future, I will fully forgive you,Astrid. But, I consider you as my BFF. And with this, I felt betrayed."

"Hey! I thought I am your BFF." the male twin protested. Ruffnut just ignored him. Hiccup has his head face-palmed. While Snotlout started to whisper something to Fishlegs.

"Never expected Ruffnut to be a dramatic." said Snotlout in a whisper.

"Me , you know about this?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tuffnut deadpanned.

"But then, there are wounds. After a long time, it will heal and become scars. And those scars would be a reminder that no matter how long the time have passed, there was once an agony and pain that will be remembered from the said scar." Ruffnut continued.

Astrid just listened to Ruffnut's words. And she understiod what her friend is feeling at this moment.

"Also, you are like a sister to me, Ast. And I can't resist to forgive you like I said. Not whole, but now." Ruff finished and smiled at her.

"Thank you, everyone. And I promise, no more secrets." Astrid told them.

"So, GROUP HUG!"

They hugged each other and broke apart after a few moments.

"Enough with the drama. I'm hungry." said Snotlout with his stomach grumbling.

The others laughed at this statement. They prepared a special dinner for themselves to celebrate their friendship, renewed trust with each other and their stronger bonds. It is true that they have definitely enjoyed the moment while it lasts, despite everything that happened. For their bonds are stronger than the storms and misunderstandings that they have or will have faced.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. And we are at the near end of this story. So, Astrid have explained everything to her friends and luckily, they are forgiving and true to her. But, Ruffnut is the most affected. Hiccup, on the other hand, is a bit silent on this chapter. For he already knew his betrothed's secret. I admit, the characters are a bit OOC in this chapter, but still, I like the way their OOC-ness fit in the plot. Anyway, thanks for supporting my work. Hope you will continue to support this story 'til the end. You guys are amazing! See you next time! (Or update, rather.)**

**Yours truly,**

**ACNHHH:-)**

*Thing-meeting of the Tribes of the Barbaric Archipelago.

Source: How To Train Your Dragon Book Series(from what I have read it is in book #5 entitled How To Twist A Dragon's Tale) by Cressida Cowell


	9. Epilogue

**CHAPTER NINE: EPILOGUE**

**ASTRID**

Finally, everything of this are already done. Viggo and Ryker Grimborn are defeated by us, the Dragon Riders of Berk. We have successfully defended Berk, our allies and our tribe, especially, the Dragons' Edge, the island that have served as our base for 8 months. And now, it is our time to go home and say goodbye to this place which gave us freedom and plenty of memories to be remembered in the future. But I guess nothing is permanent in this world, right? Everything we see could be gone in an instant. Things, family and friends, are temporary. So we needed to cherish our every moment, before it vanishes. Because who knows when that time will come?

Speaking of the temporary, my secret, which I and my family kept from the others for fifteen years, has already came out. Like I said, nothing lasts forever. Secrets would be revealed eventually. But keeping secrets from the ones I loved and trusted most, gave me a very important lesson in life that I can pass on to my children. It is to never fear of being rejected by them. For if that person truly loves you, he or she will accept you who ever you are. Your perfections and flaws, your past and present, everything.

Also, this experience did something good. Not only to myself, but also, to the people around me. Namely, to my betrothed and to my friends. This secret may have caused a misunderstanding between the six of us, and it also caused us to have formed a stronger bond of friendship, trust ,and unity between ourselves. And that is what helped us to win against our fight between our enemies.

Anyway, we are currently packing our things that we will bring back to Berk. But, the problem is that we have excessive baggage and we needed to sort out the ones we really needed, from the ones that we didn't. So, the twins decided on having an auction in their hut to sell some of their things. Which turned out pretty well for them. But the rest of us are taking a last minute stroll on the Edge, for the reason of having a one last look on the island we have considered as our home for a couple of months, or simply, we are just going to say goodbye to it. And tonight, we are ready for our flight back to Berk. All is well that ends well, until...

**BOOM!**

The Edge's Volcano exploded which had caused us to feel shocked at the very moment. For we know that it hasn't exploded for a couple of time already. Looks like this island doesn't want us to go, yet. And it kinda, sort of, needed us to avoid the destruction of this place. Also, it seems like that we are going to stay here a little longer. Who knows what new adventures might be in store for us in the near future? Definitely, not me. But well, those might be for another time...soon.

**THE END OR IS IT?**

000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Finally! We have already reached the end of this story. And I would like to thank all to those people who read, follow and reviewed on this story. I would not mention you guys one by one, but I think a simple thank you is enough. I hope you will continue supporting my works in the near future. Anyway, I would also like to thank( aside from my family, my dear readers and Almighty God)...**

**_CajunBear73_ for giving me a very useful advice about writing a story. You really helped me a lot. So, thank you very much.**

**_Clank2662_, my beta reader ,who edited chapters 5-7 and chapter 9 of this story. Thank you very much for the great help.**

**And to _Jade(Uriecstatic)_ for being a supportive friend ,though we haven't seen each other for a few months already. That didn't stop her from supporting me and my works and me to her and her works. Thank you so much for everything.**

**That's all! See you next time, fellow Dragonites/readers.:-). God bless...**


End file.
